


Pretending to Not Pretend 4

by Little_red_2000



Series: Pretending to Not Pretend [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Like an Angel, M/M, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Stilinski's are Hooked, derek can cook, part four
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 22:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8865736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_red_2000/pseuds/Little_red_2000
Summary: The Next Day!





	

**Author's Note:**

> On time but I have to hurry, it's bed time! I really like writing this series and I find the story fun to write and it makes it easier on me because it seems that the story just comes to me.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Love and appreciated!
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> Little red<3

When Stiles wakes in the morning it’s to an empty bed and an even emptier stomach, brought to mind by the heavenly smell floating through the house.

 

His mom must have woken early to start on breakfast judging by the several different smells floating around, it must have taken her a while to cook up so much food. 

 

He gets dressed in some pajama pants, ignoring the fact that he and Derek both slept in their boxers in the same bed, for the fact that he and Derek slept in the same bed. He finds a shirt throwing it on, only to realize that it’s Derek’s shirt, he feels small in it, the shirt falling over his back and torso loosely but fitting his shoulders perfectly. He feels comfortable in the shirt and since he’s not supposed to be overthinking things he leaves the room and heads downstairs, the shirt flowing over his body.

 

Instead of being greeted with the sight of his mother dancing around the kitchen, he’s met with Derek dancing around the kitchen. He looks at ease in Stiles’s childhood kitchen, almost like he belongs there and it makes his heart flutter.

 

He parents are sitting at the island, coffee and breakfast being eaten as they conversate with Derek, while the man is still cooking, even though there’s already a mountain of food on the table.

 

“Lydia, Jordan, Allison, and Scott will be here soon, their parents flight was delayed so they’ll be spending the day with us,” His mother tells him once she notices his arrival.

 

“Morning!” Derek greets, “I went to the store this morning for a tooth brush, I left mine at home and decided to make breakfast,” Derek tells him, smiling from ear to ear, making his eyes crinkle in the corners.

 

Stiles smiles back, not being able to help the heart eyes that are probably dancing right now at the sight of Derek so happy with his parents.

 

“Great, what’d you cook?” Stiles asks, sidling up to his seat at the island.

 

“Oh, what didn’t he cook, there’s everything from bacon to ham and eggs to pancakes, dig in, honey, it’s all delicious.” His mother tells him, reaching for more bacon. Stiles hasn’t seen her eat like this since the Christmas when his grandmother came into town three years ago.

 

His father, who’s supposed to be watching his diet, hasn’t said anything from stuffing his face with bacon, ham and eggs.

 

“Slow down cookie monster, it’ll still be there,” Stiles jokes with his father, who blushes sheepishly.

 

“You guys never let me have food like this, I’m taking advantage,” HIs father replies. He slows down anyway, not wanting to get the hiccups and takes a sip of his coffee, sending an appreciative nod Derek’s way causing the man to flush.

 

“Derek does all the cooking at our house, he makes the best pancakes I’ve ever tasted,” Stiles compliments, putting some of said item onto his plate with bacon and eggs.

 

Derek sets a cup of coffee in front of him, rubbing his hand along the back of Stiles’s neck affectionately, before going back to the stove just as there’s a knock on the door.

 

He doesn’t say anything as he goes to get it, even though all the Stilinski’s made a move for the door, just wordlessly heads to the living room.

 

Stiles mentally thanks him, not wanting to leave his breakfast anyways and by the hungry looks his parents are sporting he thinks they feel the same.

 

“Your goddess has arrived,” Lydia announces as she enters the kitchen.

 

She receives no reply, like she normally wouldn’t, they would normally greet her back sarcastically but instead she’s met with silence.

 

“What’s got you all so speechless, this fine morning?” Allison asks, standing next to his mother.

 

Claudia just waves her hand aimlessly in Derek’s direction and then in the direction of the still, mountain high, pile of food before going back to said food.

 

“Oh well now I’ve got to try, do you mind?” Scott asks Derek, already grabbing a plate before Derek can even nod. Lydia and Allison follow suit, Lydia grabbing a plate for Jordan.

 

“Oh my god, dude, this is amazing,” Scott compliments, mouth still full of food.

 

“Yeah, Derek, thi is really good,” Allison agrees.

 

“Let's move this breakfast to the dining room, since there are so many people,” Lydia says, but she nods her head at Derek in approval of the food.

 

Derek’s face is flushed, cheeks and ears red at all the praise but he grabs a bunch of plates of food to take to the dining room table.

 

They gather around the table like the night before, small talk being made but sitting in mostly silence except for the clanking of forks and knives on plates.

 

Once breakfast is finished he and Derek head up to their room to get properly dressed, Derek having been wearing sleep pants, a t-shirt and his mom’s frilly apron.

 

It was a sight to behold and he’d probably be freaking out right now if it weren’t for his promise to himself.

 

“Breakfast was really amazing, Derek. You didn’t have to do that,” Stiles tells him as he digs around his suitcase for some clothes.

 

“I wanted to, your parents do so much, I felt like I should do something for them,” Derek answers.

 

“You’re going to replace me as their favorite child sooner or later with things like that. Why are you trying to replace me dude?” Stiles asks, jokingly.

 

“I’m not trying to replace, that’s the last thing I want and don’t call me dude,” Derek replies, making a noise of triumph when he finds the article of clothing he was looking for.

 

“What do you want?” Stiles asks curiously. Derek had offered to be his fake boyfriend without a seconds hesitation, he’s been acting really cuddly and boyfriendly even when no one's around and he has yet to ask for anything. He has to have some reason for being so nice. Stiles knows Derek, he knows that the man has a heart of gold but he also knows that the man is a giant asshole sometimes. Derek is never this nice, for this long, he has to be dying to snark or banter or something because he’s been civil for the last three days, ever since Stiles asked him to be his fake boyfriend.

 

“I want…” Derek’s cut off by a knock on Stiles’s bedroom door, causing Stiles to feel like Derek was going to say something profound.


End file.
